


The Washingtons Are Clueless

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: Details, Details (1-800-did-I-ask) [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Coming Out, Multi, but it is, nonbinary!lafayette, the ot4 is like the main point but at the same time it's not but it is but its not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette comes out to Martha and George.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Washingtons Are Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> I have a very specific image of what Martha Washington looks like but I can't really define it but she is my queen god bless

It's a surprisingly warm Saturday afternoon in the beginning of autumn. The sun shines down on the vast expanse of the Washington's lawn, making the grass so violently green that it burns to look at it for too long. Martha Washington places two glasses of lemonade on the glass picnic table on the back porch, sitting down across from Lafayette. Lafayette thanks Martha for the lemonade, but doesn't drink any of it.

"Thank you for having me here, Martha," Lafayette says. Their heart is beating in their chest so quickly that they are surprised that Martha can't hear it from where she's sitting.

"You're always welcome here, Lafayette. You're like a child to me and George." She leans further back in her chair and closes her eyes. Her hand taps a rhythm on the arm, humming. Lafayette smiles at the comment.

"Where is George?"

Martha shrugs. "I think he's in the garden," she responds. Lafayette nods, though she doesn't see it. They lean back on their chair, trying to instill a sense of false confidence in themselves. It doesn't work.

"Why? Do you have something to tell him?" She asks. Lafayette hesitates. Shameless in her need for information, Martha's eyes fly open and she leans forward. Her eyes are kind and trusting as she peers at them. If Lafayette wasn't so nervous, they would tell her immediately.

"Maybe," is the response they settle on.

"I knew it!" She sits back in her chair again, resuming in humming a different song than before, this one being much happier.

"You're not going to ask me what it is?"

"Am I going to be here when you tell George?"

"Of course."

"Then I can wait a few minutes. I can hear George walking through the house."

Just as she said, George strides onto the back porch a few moments later, sweaty with a smile on his face. He takes off his gardening gloves, setting them in a box by the door.  
  
"Lafayette! What are you doing here?" He asks, slapping Lafayette's back as he passes them. He takes the seat next to Martha, holding her hand and squeezing it.

Lafayette doesn't respond. They stare at both of them, their body burning from the inside out. They wipe the palms of their sweat covered hands on their jeans.

"Well, George, our dear Lafayette was saying that they had something to tell us."

"Really?"

"The reason I am telling you this so late is because I honestly thought you knew. I thought that one of us might have told you. It's only recently that I found out that you don't know and that nobody ever actually told you."

"Excuse me?" Martha says.  
  
"I'm kind of dating Alexander, John, and Hercules. I have been for three years now."

"Three years?" The two Washingtons say in unison.

"We thought you knew! We weren't exactly being secretive!"

"You were being secretive enough!" Martha accuses.

Lafayette gasps. "All four of us live in a two bedroom apartment and never have any complaints at the lack of space or rooms. We disappear to various broom closets at work at random times of the day and you never ask why we come back a half an hour later or where we've been. One time we slept here, all in the same room, and despite you two knowing the fact that Alex and I always get up early and that we wouldn't wait for each other to wake up, failed to recognize the one reason we would all be late."

"Oh my god, George, we're clueless." Martha tells her husband, eyes wide.  
  
"It's honestly our fault for not telling you," Lafayette assures.

"Well, either way, I want you to tell them that if they ever hurt you, they have me to answer to," George warns.

Lafayette nods, taking out their phone and sending a text message in their group chat.

"Hercules said that he would make you a new hat just in case you're mad at us," Lafayette informs them. Martha laughs, covering her mouth.

"I'm not mad, but I do need a new hat."

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short oops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
